bigbrotherfanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Kids: Over The Top
Big Brother Kids: Over The Top, officially titled Big Brother Kids: Over The Top Edition and often referred to as just "BBKOTT", is the current season of Big Brother: Kids Edition and the 9th season overall. It began on March 19th, 2018 and concluded on May 25th, 2018. This season is vastly different from the rest. The players are not living in the house; the game is being played at a school. Instead they go onto the field and hold competitions like normally in Big Brother, and still have all the regular game mechanics. But most strategizing is done off the field. There are no live feeds for this season, because of the aforementioned playing environment. Several twists from all the way back to the original Big Brother Kids and further have returned for this game, and several new ones too. Although there are no live feeds, the season still has a code, and important events are still documented with it. The code for BBKOTT is OT, most likely standing for Over Top. It is notable that the week system differs a little in this game. The weeks, instead of just being 7 days, were however many days it was between the Head of Household competition and the Eviction. For example, Week 2 of the game was 10 days long because that was how long it took, while Week 5 was 6 days. From Week 6 onward, some of the weeks would have two of these sets of days from HOH Comp/Eviction that make up a single week. In the end, Jayden Byrd was crowned the winner over Chase Landis in a 6-3 jury vote. Background Overview After the incredible success and popularity of Big Brother Kids 8, this season received immense backlash and low reception for not being nearly as "good". However, as the season progressed the ratings rose and everything was fine. There are not as many fan-favorites as Season 8, but the game stays fresh with the twists at every corner despite the lack of Live Feeds. Origin Just a few minutes after Serena Manolo was crowned the winner of Big Brother Kids 8, host Heather Bishop said that a new twisted season would be coming in the spring before Big Brother Kids 9 in the summer, hosted by someone different, much to the houseguests’ surprise. She did not reveal much else. Each houseguest playing the game was handpicked by Tristan Kirby. Brother Kids Over The Top was announced to begin on March 5th, 2018. Delay The launch was delayed a lot due to the cold weather, but eventually, the season officially began March 19th. Some days have still been called off even since the game began, but so far, the game is progressing at an acceptable pace for the 68-day time window. If production falls behind, it has been rumored that the Finale of the season would start with 4 houseguests remaining in the game, rather than 3 like usual. Twists Returning Twists * Day 1 Eviction: '''Returning from Big Brother Kids 8, a houseguest would be leaving the house on the first day, with a different eviction system. ** This turned out to be Zachary Lochary. * '''Special Powers of Veto: Two different Vetos from Big Brother Kids 4 and Big Brother Kids 5, the VIP Veto and Golden Veto, returned in this game. * Surprise Eviction: Returning from Big Brother Kids 2, At some point, a surprise Live Eviction will be held on a day that was not supposed to be eviction day. ** This has happened twice so far, on OT08 and OT33. * Double Eviction: '''Returning from every season Big Brother Kids 3 onward, Week 5 had two houseguests being voted out in one day. * '''Dual HOH Twist: This twist from Big Brother Kids 8 is returning to Over The Top, but differently. In that season, it was used for the Triple Eviction day, and each one of the HOHs would nominate two houseguests. This time, during Week 6, each of the HOHs nominated one houseguest. ** The Co-HOHs were Nathan Wyant and Hunter Baldwin. * Special 3rd Nominee: Returning from Big Brother Kids 7, Week 4 had three nominees. * America's 3rd Nominee: Returning from Big Brother Kids 3 and Big Brother Kids 4, America voted for Jayden Byrd to be on the block as a 3rd nominee during Round 2 of Week 8. New Twists * A Whole Different Way: The game itself is vastly different. Each "day" is a 25 minute session on the field, and no other activity from the houseguests can be seen. This is a probable reason for why the prize money is so low. * Who Will It Be: When the season was announced, two casts of 20 players were already gathered. One with 19 boys and 1 girl, and the other with 19 girls and 1 boy. The community voted for which cast would play the game, and the 19 boy/1 girl cast was selected with over 86% of the vote, likely because of the rememberance of Big Brother Kids 7, which had a dominantly female cast and extremely negative fan reviews. * No Live Feeds: For the first time ever, there are no live feeds, because of the gameplay environment. * No Have-Nots: For the first time since the system's debut in Big Brother Kids 2, there will be no Have/Have-Not phase, for the same reasons. * No Battle Back Competition: For the first time since the twist's debut in Big Brother Kids 4, there will be no chance of any kind for an evicted houseguest to re-enter the game in the Battle Back, and all evictions will be final. * 4 Person Finale: For the first time, the Final Four rather than Three houseguests would advance to the finale day. * Double Final Eviction: The final HOH will immediately evict two of the 3 other players instead of one, which leaves one standing with them in Final Two. * HOH Vote Twist: On OT08's surprise eviction, all 19 remaining houseguests voted for a fellow housemate to become HOH for the week. ** Jayden Byrd dominated this, getting 8 votes. * Random No-Veto: In week 2, there was no Veto competition at all, and Jayden's initial nominations were final. * Instant Eviction: In week 4, there was a special competition, and whoever performs poorest would be immediately evicted. ** Thomas Harvey fell victim to this twist. * Penalty Nominee: A third nominee for Week 4 Part 2 would go on the block, selected from the group of players who were not present at the Instant Eviction. * Same HOH: During both parts of the Double Eviction, the same HOH was active, and there was no Power of Veto in Part 2. ** The HOH was Chase Landis. * Gifted Immunity: The Week 6 HOH Howard Owrutsky was tasked with giving someone two weeks of immunity which guaranteed them a spot in the Jury. ** This was given to Tyler Wernick. Houseguests Gameplay Overview Week Overview Full Day-By-Day History Trivia Category:Seasons